Honeymoon Mysteries
by MistressKnight
Summary: One cheif of police, one girl in love, one vegitarian vampire, a wedding and a special honeymoon and some nightmares that bring chills to Bella! R&R I want feedback to improve my work.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Edward shut off the engine of his shiny Volvo. "Are you ready?" he looked at me with his sweet topaz eyes. My heart skipped a beat and his mouth twitched into that crooked smile.

"Of course not but what can we do about that?" I couldn't hide my anxiety much. I wasn't sure just how Charlie would react to what we were about to tell him.

"Too true love. If it helps he's in a good mood." He smiled. Only he could find the good in something like this, though this was a joyous occasion for him. We were finally making it official that we were engaged, "Just take a deep breathe and let's go let him know."

"You're right, you always are." He leaned over and pressed his frozen lips to mine in a gentle caressing fashion. My heart took off trying to break through my chest. Then it was over, always to soon. "Let's go on in." I trailed off as I grabbed his beautiful hand and headed toward the door. The handle turned almost too easily.

"Bells is that you?" Charlie yelled from the kitchen.

As if it would be anyone else. "It's me and Edward Dad." I turned the corner into the kitchen with Edward. Charlie looked as though he just drank sour milk. "Can we talk to you?"

He raised his eyebrows and looked at us with skepticism. "Sure..." his tone sounded worried.

"Don't worry dad I'm not pregnant." I watched relief float to his face.

"Oh okay well then what is it?" I guess he wasn't expecting much else, maybe another vacation or something.

"Dad you told me you wanted me to give you a proper good-bye and well I promised I'd give you one." His face turned hard as he started to put the pieces together.

"Edward asked me to marry him and I've told him I would."

I waited for the bloodbath to begin but it never came. We sat there in silence for a good 5 minutes before Edward spoke up.

"Sir I love your daughter and I promise I'll take care of her and keep her safe." His voice was like honey. If he would have been talking to anyone but my father, who doesn't much like him, it would have made them melt into a puddle. He squeezed my hand lightly.

Charlie sat there for a few more minutes opening and closing his month, apparently completely lost for words.

"I should probably let you know that the wedding is going to be this August," I knew that this would push him over the edge. That's why I tacked that on there.

"Bells, no not that soon I can handle you getting married, I may not like the idea but I can live with it. You still have college to go and you are just so young. I was thinking you'd at least be engaged for a year. I don't want you to rush into this like your mother and I." His voice trailed off and I knew that he was hurting. I knew that he still loved Renee. "I can't stop you though I'm getting my request and you are an adult now I can't keep babying you."

"I'm sorry that you're not happy about this but I am. I love Edward and he loves me. We know that we are supposed to be together. I didn't want to leave you without a proper good-bye. I could be in Vegas right now at a drive thru chapel, but instead I'm asking you to walk me down the aisle. Can you please try to be happy that I found someone I love?" I was hoping that I did this right. I saw Edward tilt his head down. It worked. Charlie wasn't going to forbid it or banish me from his life.

"Of course Bella, if this is going to make you happy then I can let go of my parental grasp on your life." I let Edward's hand go and walked over to Charlie and gave him a hug.

"I'll always be your little girl Dad but you do have to let go. Edward isn't going to let anything happen to me ever. I've never met anyone so perfect for me." I looked over at my perfect fiancé, his smile almost made me forget the whole purpose of my talk with Charlie. "It means a lot to me that you'll try to get on board for this dad. You won't even have to pay for it. That's always a bonus." I hoped this would brighten his attitude. "We're going to have a small ceremony at the Cullen's and Alice is planning the whole thing."

"Bells I don't want them to have to pay for everything I'd like to pitch in what I can at the very least." Charlie seemed to be fairly honest about that.

Edward smiled and spoke softly. "I'd never tell you that you couldn't help pay for the wedding sir. You can pay for what can." His voice was like honey and I was stuck fluttering around in his sticky grasp but I couldn't care less; nothing mattered but him. "I should be going home now though. Esme wants to have some family time. We can tell them tomorrow okay Bella?"

His question caught me off guard. "What? Oh yea that's okay with me if that's okay with you. I wouldn't mind waiting if you can, not to mention I should probably call Renee." I wasn't looking forward to that conversation but I knew I couldn't not tell her. "Okay well I'm going to go upstairs and call her after I walk Edward out. Thanks for everything Dad!" I took Edward's hand and turned toward the door.

"You handled that very well love," His voice made my heart race and I could feel the heat rushing to my face. "I love you even more now!" He pressed his lips against mine and the world around me fuzzed out to nothing and again it was over far too soon.

"I love you too, more than you could ever love me," I loved playing this kind of game after all there could never be a winner. "I'll see you upstairs later." I whispered in his ear.

"Yes love you will. I am running home--but I'll be back soon." He tacked on the last part as he saw the frown on my face started to curl.

"I'll see you when you get back. I'm going to call Renee now though. I think we'll be on the phone for quite some time while she tries to convince me it's a bad idea." My thoughts trailed off to the conversation that was bound to occur with my mother. Something about her mistakes and my father so on and so forth, it was better just to get it over with now.

I picked up the phone and started dialing her number. I knew it was 3 hours later there but this couldn't wait. It rang twice and her voice rang through the phone. "Hello?" she didn't sound tired that was a plus.

"Hey Mom it's Bella. I need to talk to you." I tried to sound as happy as I could so she wouldn't assume the worse.

"Oh hey sweetie how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, actually I'm more then fine." I paused thinking of how I was going to phrase this. "I'm excited for college in Alaska." Maybe this was going to take a while. Why in the world would it be harder to tell my mother, who was my best friend for so long, that I was getting married in just a few months then it was to tell Charlie.

"That's great honey I'm glad that you're going to school. How are things with the boyfriend of yours, Edward?" She sounded as happy as she normally did so what should I be afraid of, right?

"Oh things with Edward are perfect actually. He's the best boyfriend a mother could want for her daughter." I heard a snort coming from Renee's end. "No really Mom he's the only guy in town with any morals. You should get to know him better and soon." I paused again. I was hoping that she could see where the conversation was going.

"I don't know when I'll get the chance to get to know him Bella. You're off to college in September and that's just a few months from now. I suppose I could manage a trip up there if you wanted me to." This was exactly what I was hoping she would say.

"That is exactly what I want Mom. I want you to come up for the week of August 8th through the 14th." I had to break her in slowly for this. She was not going to like it I knew that much. Step by step was the only way I'd succeed in getting her to her least favorite place on the planet.

"Sure Bella I think I can manage that, but why that specific week?" she asked. I couldn't tell if she was catching on or not.

"Mom don't freak on me please." I pleaded with her.

"Isabella! What is going on?" her voice raised rather quickly.

"Well, Edward and I have decided to get married and we chose to do it on August 13th." I heard nothing coming from the other end of the receiver. "Mom, are you there?" I asked.

"Bella when did this happen?" she demanded out of me.

"Today Mom. I told Charlie and then I called you. We haven't even told his family yet." I didn't know what else to say. "I want you there more then anything Mom. It's going to happen whether you approve or not, and you are going to have Edward as a son in law. I want you to get to him. I want you to meet his family. I want you to love him like you love me." Perhaps the loving words from me would help her out.

"You can't do it this soon Bella! It's only going to end in divorce!" she attempted to warn me just as I thought she would.

"Okay Mom listen to me. Edward and I are not you and Charlie. I can't exist without him. When he left last year I was as good as dead, nothing mattered to me, because he wasn't here. I know that he is the only one I'm supposed to be with and he knows it too. Nothing in this world could keep us apart!" Edward suddenly appeared in my room. He walked over and placed his hands on my waste and kissed my forehead.

"Let me talk to her." He whispered in my ear.

"Mom, Edward would like to speak with you so please be nice." It wasn't really a request. It definitely sounded more like an order.

"Okay Bella." She wasn't happy at all and I could tell.

"Hello Mrs. Dwyer." He paused I'm guessing for a reply. "I understand why you frown upon this but I feel I have to be honest with you. In all of my life I have never felt this way about anyone before. Bella is by far the most important thing in my life." I hugged him around the waist and looked down at my ring, which sparkled softly in the bedroom light. "I promise I'm not going to hurt your daughter and I will take care of her. She'll never be homeless or hungry." He smiled down at me while my mother spoke to him. "Alright thank you Mrs. Dwyer. Here's Bella."

He kissed my forehead again as he handed me the phone. "Hey" was all I could get out.

"I'm not happy about this Bella. Not at all! I'll come out for you because you are my daughter and such but when this goes down the drain don't come crying to me because I warned you what would happen. With that out of the way, congratulations." Her tones went from angry to perky in 4.2 seconds. It was almost frightening.

"Thanks Mom." I'm not sure if I hid the confusion very well. "We have to go tell his parents now so I have to go. I love you Mom. Good night" I prayed that she wasn't going to call Charlie and yell at him for allowing this.

"Good night Bella. Thank you for telling me." Her statement sounded genuine. I hung up the phone and focused on the perfect vampire standing in front of me.

"So Mr. Vampire Man do we get to surprise most of your family?" I looked up into his beautiful golden eyes.

"Alice didn't tell anyone so yes we get to surprise them all." His voice rumbled my body as we held each other. "We can either tell them after Charlie goes to bed or in the morning if you'd like." I thought about it for a few minutes.

"It doesn't matter to me. They are your family you get to choose when we tell them." I liked the idea of him having to choose when he told his family.

"You are wrong Bella." I stared up at him a little puzzled. "They are our family and they have been for quite a long time now.""You are the most amazing husband I could have ever dreamed of." I reached up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you Edward that means quite a lot to me. Let's go do it as soon as Charlie is sleeping. I want to see what they think." I was hoping that it wouldn't be long before my old man was sleeping. Apparently he was already asleep though.

"Alright then grab a sweater and let's go he's sleeping." He turned toward the window as I picked my sweater up. "Ready love?" I nodded as he hoisted me onto his back and took off into the night.

I felt the brisk wind against my face as he wove in and out of the trees. Then suddenly we came to a halt. I heard a howl out in the distance and my heart cringed. "Don't worry love it's a coyote. I'm sorry." He swung me around to the front of him and kissed me softly on the lips. It was just a matter of seconds before I forgot where we were. Our lips parted to my dismay. "Come on they're all wondering why you are here at this time of night."

We walked through the door and our family as Edward had pointed out stood in the front room waiting, puzzled expressions across the room excluding Alice of course. "Hey you guys how are you?" I asked beaming at them carefully covering the ring.

"We're all fine, just curious what do we owe this late night pleasure that's all." It was Carlisle that spoke for the group.

"We actually have to talk to you as a family." Edward said before I even formed a sentence in my head. "It's rather exciting actually." He paused I'm sure to see what they were thinking. "Bella and I have decided that we want to have a baby!" I about choked and it looked like the family has having that same feeling rushing through them.

"No we aren't you crazy vampire! We're getting married in August," I looked at them and smiles broke out across the room. "Wanting to have a baby Edward really what in the world we're you thinking. That wasn't even a funny joke."

"I just didn't want them to guess the news that's all. They're really perceptive you know. Besides Alice's face was priceless." She shot him a dirty look. "I don't get to surprise her very often."

"That was cruel brother. I hope you know you've started a war." Her warning didn't fit her. "That being pushed aside Congratulations you guys." How could anyone not like Alice?

"Yes! Congratulations are in order!" Esme spoke as she walked over and curled her arms around me. "I can't wait until August. You've always been a daughter to me." Tears filled my eyes as I'm sure they would have in my Mother-in-Law to be's eyes. "I hope you know that." She smiled at me with more love and emotion that I would have thought possible.

"Thank you so much you guys. I'm glad that I've been accepted into your family." The tears poured over the rims of my eyelids. "I have no idea how much this means to me." Edward reached up to my eyes and wiped my tears away.

"Let's get you home Bella, it's late and you need your rest." I couldn't argue with that, afterall telling your parents that your getting married in 3 months was rather tiredsome.

"Alright I'll go quietly this time but next time I won't go without a fight." I smiled playfully at Edward and winked at Alice. "Good night I suppose I'll be seeing you soon." With that we headed back to my house.

"You are the greatest thing I could ever ask for Bella. I can't wait for August 13th." He bent over and kissed my hair and cradled me into his arms and began humming my favorite composition. "Sleep now my love. You have a very busy three months ahead of you."

"Yes sir. Anything you say, I'm yours." I mumbled through the sleep that was overcoming me. "Good night Edward."


	2. Chapter 2

Three months later on August 13th

Chapter 2

My heart fluttered in my chest as I looked at myself in the mirror. The_ Anne of Green Gables _dress was indeed perfect for me. The dress couldn't be more me. Alice did my hair and under my supervision, light make up. I really looked like I was getting married today. I was a bride that was certain. I couldn't believe I had twenty minutes until I was officially Edward's forever. I could hear the chatter from the guests, and in just a few more minutes everything was going to change.

The ceremony was taking place just outside of the Cullen's house, Alice had gone a little overboard but I couldn't think about that, not now, it was time to get married.

"Honey you look beautiful. I just can't believe you're getting married today." Renee gleamed at her daughter as the tears began to stream down her cheeks. "I love you so much."

"I know Mom. Just by being here, supporting me, you're showing your love. I know you don't think I should be doing this but I promise Mom, Edward and I are meant to be together, you said once that it looked like he would jump in front of a bullet for me, well you're right he would. There is nothing he won't do for me nor I for him. Our love is pure. I hope that you can see that." I had to keep it together I couldn't start crying or I would never stop.

"I know sweetheart. I can see that now. So long as you are happy then I am happy." She sounded sincere and no one in our family could lie. "I'm going to go take my seat now. Good luck Bella!" She gave me a hug and kissed my cheek then turned toward the door.

I stood alone gazing off into the mirror again. As the clock ticked closer my heart pounded faster. I heard the murmer of the guests silence. It was almost time. "Oh Bella you can do this relax, you're ready to die but to say the words 'I do' you're freaking out you need to sort out your priorities." My only priority was Edward and being with him for all of time. KNOCK KNOCK.

"Bells it's time." Charlie's voice cracked as he called me back to the reality of what I was about to do. "Alice and Angela are already half way down the aisle. We need to go, unless you're having doubts." His voice perked up a bit. I knew he wasn't happy about my choice but he wasn't going to miss his chance to say good-bye.

"I'm coming Dad. I'm going to pretend you didn't say that last thing." I glared at him in an 'I'm sorry but I'm going to marry him' way. "Let's go! I'm about to get married!" The words were heavier then they should have been but that didn't matter as I took Charlie's arm and glided as graceful as possible toward the entrance. The white carpet glowed against the green grass. I stepped down lightly testing it. Alice had done well, it was like I walking on a sidewalk, a beautiful pure white sidewalk.

The music played softly in the background while everyone's eyes were on me. Then I saw him, his perfect face, his perfect body, overall just perfection staring at me. His topaz eyes glowing, that amazing crooked smile that I loved. There was the reason for my existence, there was Edward. I stumbled a little but no one noticed to my relief, and if they did I would never know. I inched closer to him and I noticed that Charlie's grip tightened with each step. Apparently he wasn't quite ready to let me go. As he hugged me good-bye he seemed to hold on just a little longer then I thought necessary but not long enough for me to call him out on it. "I love you Bella. May you have all the happiness in the world." He whispered into my ear.

My eyes filled with water but I held back, I know it wouldn't last long but I could try couldn't I? I glided as best as I could toward Edward as he grasped his hands in mine, staring into his warm eyes.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today." Were the last things I could remember before I said "I do." How we got from the beginning to the end I'm not sure about. I'm sure I'll watch the video someday and find out. "I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" At those words Edward took me in his arms and kissed me. My heart must have given me away because he pulled back before I would have. I caught my breath and turned and walked down the aisle with him be my side, as my husband.

"I can't believe I just married you," I felt so dizzy with the reality of the life long commitment I had just made. "I feel like I just woke up from a dream, a really good dream." We had made it to the front of the house and no one else was around.

"Hello there Mrs. Cullen how are you feeling?" His face was positively beaming. I had just made him the happiest vampire in the world. Before I could answer he was kissing me more passionately then he should have been since the reception was right around the corner.

This time I pulled back first. "No fair Mr. Cullen you're going to get me all riled up for nothing." I spoke softly in his ear; I was meaning to tease him a bit. "I love you"

"I love you too," his reply was simple and eloquent. "So on to the celebration now my dear wife. I love the way that sounds." He smiled the crooked smile and I couldn't even groan at him. He knew I wasn't looking forward to all the congratulations and presents and most of all the dancing.

We walked into the Cullen's living room; no one else was there yet. "Hey Bella we should go upstairs and wait for everyone to come in. You know let Carlisle introduce us properly as husband and wife." The only thing I could do was nod my head as he swept me up in his arms and carried me into his bedroom, or should I say our bedroom. He set me down on the bed and sat next to me. "I've never been happier in my existence love." His eyes sparkled much like his skin would have in the sun. Then his motion was swift and I was on top of him, not his normal position but I'm betting he didn't want to ruin my hair. The kiss left me breathless and dizzy but I didn't care. KNOCK KNOCK! I jumped a little. "Sorry I should have warned you but I was a little busy," His voice totally innocent.

"Yeah right I bet you just wanted to see me jump." I teased him and kissed his cheek before I rolled off him and sat on the bed. The door opened and Carlisle appeared.

"Are you two ready to go down and join the party?" his question had just a hint of sarcasm behind it. We both nodded and stood up. It wasn't a long walk to the stairs and Carlisle led the way. "May I introduce for the first time Mr. And Mrs. Edward Cullen!" His voice was extremely loud and carried throughout the room as applause broke out as my husband and I walked down the stairs and into everyone's view.

Alice had done a beautiful job decorating for the reception. Everything was lit up with white Christmas lights, the center pieces were deep red candles floating in water on the few tables there were, their weren't too many flowers but the irises were just perfect on the table with all the gifts. The music played lightly in the background all of my personal favorites, the songs that reminded me of Edward. There was a fairly small space for dancing compared to what I thought Alice would do.

"May I have this dance?" this voice was almost foreign to me. Charlie was standing behind me and reaching his arm out waiting for me to take it. I didn't know what he had planned because he knew as much as I did that neither of us could dance.

"Dad we don't know how to dance." I looked at him in an odd manner as a grin broke across his face. It dawned on me that he'd taken a lesson or two.

"I wanted to surprise you sweetie. I had Billy teach me a little something." My thoughts trailed off to Jacob. I knew that I shouldn't get sad but I missed him. I quickly tried to focus on Edward and the surprise itself that Charlie had before Jasper got wind of my emotions.

"Of course dad I'd love to dance with you." I smiled and took his arm and headed toward the dance floor. I noticed now that the size was to protect me from myself. As I tripped over my own feet no one could notice because everyone was in such a small area; bonus points for Alice who probably already saw the outcome if it was a bigger floor. I had to give Charlie some credit he wasn't that bad of a dancer. I had only stumbled three times through the song. "Thanks for the dance dad." I gave him a hug and made my way over to the small table that Edward was sitting at.

"That was so cute Bella." His voice melted me into yet another puddle. I just couldn't help it. "Are you ready for our first dance as husband and wife?" his hands found mine, and he stood up, ready to go.

"I suppose I am my dear husband." I was a bit shaky about it since I knew he was so much better at dancing and this time I couldn't stand on his feet because of my silly perfect dress that seemed less perfect now. I grasped his shoulder and his hand as his other hand found a place on my waist.

Over the speakers I heard Emmett's voice saying something about "How cute. It's their first dance as husband and wife." When Edward was leading it seemed easier to follow, probably because he was more confident than Charlie. We seemed to be gliding everywhere at once.

As we were dancing around and around I decided it was time to bring up the honeymoon. "Edward, where are we going for our honeymoon? We haven't decided anything and well we're sort of running out of time. The reception is only another two hours." Those words were painful to say. I didn't want to be here the only place I wanted to be was upstairs alone with Edward where we could "try" for the first time.

"Anywhere in the world love, you name the place and we'll get on the next flight to where ever that may be." I knew he was going to win this one but that didn't help me at all. I've always wanted to go to Australia and Egypt but the sun was our problem. There would be another time for that. "How about Russia it's cloudy there?"

He giggled at me. "If you want to go to Russia that's fine by me; if you just wanted to stay here and get a hotel room and just spend all our time there that wouldn't bother me either. He winked at me but there was part of me that wished we could. "Sorry I'm dazzling you again aren't I? I should stop. Russia it is. Would you like Moscow or St. Petersburg or somewhere in Asia? Where my Bella?"

"Umm well now that you made the other suggestion I wouldn't mind that we can vacation any time to anywhere and we'll see it all probably 1000 times the only thing that matters is that I'm with you." I laid my head on his shoulder and he set his head on top of mine. The music changed into a waltz and we were now twirling around.

His chest rumble softly with a laugh, "You are right! We will see it all and probably about 1000 times. We will be together in everyway possible." I knew exactly what he meant and I loved that idea. "I'll book us a five star hotel room for at least a week maybe two but in Canada so we can still have outside time if we wanted as well."

"That sounds perfect to me" my voice trailed off into a dreamlike state. "My feet are beginning to hurt. May we sit down now?" I knew he'd let me but I didn't want to end his fun too soon.

"Yes my sweet we can sit and you can eat. We'll get tons of congratulations too. Everyone in the room is waiting for us to stop dancing and sit so they can tell us good luck and such." His cold hands broke free and wrapped around my waist as we stepped off the dance floor and took a seat at a small table off to the side. "I'll grab you some food. Just sit and relax." He bent over and kissed my forehead.

He wasn't gone but 10 seconds before Mike was in his chair. "Oh hey Mike how are you? Thanks for coming." It was a little awkward but not like it used to be.

"I'm okay not too bad at least. I just wanted to say congratulations! Do you mind me asking where your friend Jacob is? No one has seen him since the day he came to the school and almost got into it with Edward." I know he didn't mean to cause me pain but it stung. Then without notice I burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry Bella I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm so so so sorry!" His voice was genuine and I knew that he didn't mean for it to hurt. All the same it was a matter of seconds before Edward would be there to ask me what happened even though he already knew.

I just cried I couldn't say anything in return. All I could do was nod when I felt his cold hand on my back. "Maybe we should go upstairs for a while." I nodded and stood up. I leaned on Edward as he guided me toward the stairs. I couldn't have been more relieved to get away from the party. How could Alice not have seen this coming?

I tried to speak to Edward but the only sound that came out was a squeak. I tried again and managed "phone" and "please" before I wailed again. Without a question he handed me his phone and asked, "Do you want to be alone for a while?" I nodded and wiped my eyes. He kissed my forehead and turned toward the door. Before he shut it he said one last thing. "I love you and I'll do anything for you even if it kills me," And with that he shut the door.

I couldn't bare it anymore I was still hurting Edward. I knew I couldn't live without him and that marrying him was the best choice of my life but I missed Jake so much. I stared at the bracelet on my wrist and smiled at the little wolf. I just wish I could have my best friend be just my friend. I hated the fact that I was in love with him as well. It just wasn't fair to either of them. I wished it were easier. I picked up the phone and dialed Jake's number.

"Hello" Billy had answered the phone with his gruff voice.

"Hey Billy. Is Jake around it's Bella." I snuffled between the words.

"Sorry Bella, Jake took off a few weeks ago and hasn't been around. The pack says he's okay but he's been running ever since he got your wedding invite." His voice stiffened and I knew why. He hated Edward just as much as Jake did and even more hated that I married him even though he is a vampire.

"Okay thanks Billy sorry to bother you." I hung up the phone and flung myself back on the pillow and just wailed. I couldn't believe I was bawling my eyes out on the happiest day of my life not mention probably ripping out the heart of my new husband. I couldn't stay sad not today even that meant using Jasper. I stood up and walked to the door and opened it. "Jasper!" I didn't call out extra load but I knew he heard me, as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs. The thing that I loved about Jasper was that he never made me explain myself he just knew. Almost immediately his influence touched me.

"Yes Bella what is it?" he voice trailed off as he felt my sorrow. He nodded his head and well, my joy that I was feeling earlier rushed back into my blood stream. "I see I'll keep an eye on you and everything will be okay until everyone is gone okay?" I nodded and walked down the stairs.

"Thanks so much it really means a lot to me." I smiled up at him. "Now if I could just find my husband everything would be good." Like magic my Edward appeared my side and wrapped himself around me. "You don't have to kill yourself that wouldn't make me happy." I whispered into his ear. "I chose you! I love you! I married you!" I kissed his cheek and then his neck and then back to his cheek and then his mouth.

"I know I just want to make sure that you made the right choice. I want to you to be happy and if you ever change your mind then that's okay I'd understand but I'm getting the feeling that you aren't going to change your mind. Bella I'm sorry that happened and today of all days. I wish I could have stopped it but it all happened too suddenly." His eyes gleamed with sorrow. He couldn't have been more sincere and I knew it. "I love you more than anything and I intend to keep you happy." His lips pressed against mine as the air rushed out of my lungs. My thoughts clouded over and the only thing that mattered was kissing Edward. He pulled me closer and we just kept kissing. He finally broke our lips apart, letting me gasp for air.

"You are the only thing in this world that I need. I just want you forever and I have you. I'll get past my outbursts. I just wasn't expecting that today I didn't think anyone in his or her right mind would bring him up at my wedding. Though that does lead me to an interesting point. Since I'm under Jasper's spell I can't yell at you but why did you invite Jake to the wedding? You know that if he would have come I would have been much worse than I was? I couldn't do that to you I know that it would have hurt you to see me like that especially on our wedding day. It was my one request that he didn't come. I don't like hurting either of you but I do and it kills me." I know that I shouldn't be picking a fight today but it bothered me a little bit. I didn't want to look him in the eye but I couldn't help it.

"Bella you have to realize that if I was in his shoes I'd like to have had the option to at least come if I wanted to. That's all I was doing. I wouldn't want to be forgotten just because you chose him. I'm sorry I know I broke the rules but I just couldn't let him go uninvited. It would have killed me." He took my hands and pulled the left one up to his lips and gently kissed it. "I love you Isabella Marie Cullen, I know you hate your full name but I just wanted to say it once out loud to see how it flowed now. I love it!" His smile was so big I couldn't help but smile back. I knew that I'd drop the invite thing because he always got his way and it wasn't that big of a deal anyways.

"I love you too Edward Anthony Cullen!" I snickered. I had never used his full name before and it sounded funny to me. "You know I forgive you just because it's you." I smiled at him before we were interrupted.

Angela walked up behind me and made me jump. "Hey Bella I just wanted to say congratulations before Ben and I left. It was really awesome that you let me be a bridesmaid it meant so much to me. I hope you two are happy and I wish you good luck." Her eyes began to water and so did mine. Why did I have to get so close when I'd just have to rip myself from them so soon? I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her.

"Thanks Ang it means a lot to me that you did it. I know that a lot of people don't really support our decision but you were there for me the whole time. I'm really going to miss seeing you once we go off to college." It was true I really was going to miss her but I know that it's worth it. "Have a safe trip home and if I don't see you before you head out then have fun at school with Ben."

"You too Bella. Good luck and enjoy the honeymoon." She gave me once last hug and then turned around to get Ben and head home. Most of the people had taken off by now and that was okay with me. I just wanted to get to the airport and so we could get to the hotel room, maybe I was being a little selfish but I couldn't help it.

It didn't take too much longer before the last person left. I looked at the pile of gifts that we had received, "Those can wait till we get back right?" Edward smiled.

"Yes love lets get in the car and head out. We have a bit of a trip a head of us. Don't worry about packing anything we'll just get stuff there. I'm in a hurry there is a flight leaving 30 minutes after we get there if we leave now." My heart skipped a beat and nodded. "Alright we'll see you guys later thanks for everything."

"Thank you Alice for planning such a nice day for us and Jasper thank you I couldn't have asked for a better gift, besides your brother." We both hugged everyone and then walked out the front door. "Edward I'm going to the airport in my wedding dress for you. You know I love you right?" I laughed at my own joke. While he just rolled his eyes and giggled back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We barely made the flight. The security line was a bit of a problem but Edward dazzled his way out of that one. Who would have thought that? Our tickets were first class, something that I had never experienced before. The great thing about it was that we only paid for coach, at my request of course. The wedding dress and the tux made the airline employee seem to think that we deserved an upgrade. Or maybe she was trying to suck up to Edward so he'd leave me for her.

We took our seats at the front of the airplane. "Bella I'm so happy. I can't wait to get to Halifax and to be alone with you, completely and totally alone with just you." His fingers curled around mine and I leaned my head on his shoulder and shut my eyes. He proceeded to take his remaining hand and undo my hair so he could run his fingers through it.

"Me too. I wish that I didn't have to sleep or eat just so that I could always be with you, but since I must do both I've decided that I should get both done on the plane ride there so when we get there we aren't bothered by my tiredness or hunger tonight." I leaned up and kissed his icy neck. The plane started down the runway for take off. As we lifted into the air I felt a brief moment of nausea but that passed as I made eye contact with my husband. "Do you mind if I sleep Edward?"

"Of course I don't mind I actually think it's a brilliant idea to get everything done in the steel tube in the air. That way I can drive you crazy later and not have to worry about your human needs." That crooked smile of his stretched across his face. "Go to sleep now love, these chairs will recline quite nicely, I'll even sleep next to you if that will help out." I knew that his sleep story was just for the airline attendant, but it made me feel better anyways.

"Alright I'll sleep with you, you don't have to force me," The stewardess eyed us carefully and I burst into a fit of laughter as I reclined the chair. "Sorry it was just a play on words miss as you can tell we just got married." Her face dialed in to what I had just said and she smiled.

"Okay sorry for eavesdropping that was rude of me," She blushed and continued down the row. Edward leaned his chair back, rolled toward me and threw his arm over my stomach. His icy touch was a little shocking and I jumped a bit. He just smiled a bit as I reached for the blanket that I would inevitably need before the end of this flight.

"Sweet dreams my love," his voice was unbelievably sweet and smooth. I shut my eyes and just melted into his body.

"Thank you," my voice trailed off as shut my eyes. I was almost surprised at how fast my energy was drained. I never would have guessed that getting married would take so much energy but it really did. My thoughts trailed off into dreams. Dreams that I wish I never had.

_I was walking through the forest searching for him. I couldn't find him. All I could hear was howls of agony. My heart was being torn into pieces. My beautiful white dress was clinging to the shrubs and was beginning to turn rather brown and green with earth. "Jake where are you?" I yelled but all that was returned was a howl. "Jake please tell me where you are." I couldn't find him. The howls were echoing within the marshy forest. I wasn't getting any closer and the howls just kept growing in pain. "Jacob!" My voice was broken from shouting. Then howls stopped. The forest was quite. I was alone. _

I jumped out of my sleep. "Jacob?" I was groggy and I couldn't remember where I was. Slowly the plane came back into focus, and I turned and saw his face looking rather glum.

"No, I'm Edward," his voice had a painful tone hidden within it. "Bella, you were talking in your sleep again but this time it was about him."

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry I really am. If Mike hadn't brought him up I would not be thinking about him. Even though I'm not really thinking about him, it's just my subconscious. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. Please forgive me. I just want today to make you happy and I know I'm just hurting you. I love you." I felt the tears fill up my eyes.

"Bella, you've made me happier than I've ever been before. I just hate myself for everything I did to you. It's my fault that this whole Jacob thing even happened and I'm sorry for that. Please don't cry love, I can't bear seeing you sad. I love you too much for that. Today is supposed to be a happy day." His eyes twinkled and he leaned over and pressed his icy lips on mine.

"You're so right let's not dwell on this. What do you want to do when we get to Halifax? I was thinking just go straight to the hotel." I was trying not to focus on Jacob but it wasn't easy. The only thing that never failed was thinking about Edward and I was trying. "I'm not going to lie I'm a little nervous for tonight. You've never seen me without clothes and I'm nervous. What if it doesn't work? What if it does work? What if it hurts? What if I'm no good? You wouldn't know since you haven't had anyone else but still. Okay I'm sure that's not what we need to talk about but still what if I think it's working and you don't? I'm so scared. Do we need protection or is it safe? Are you even going to be able to finish because of what you are? If you have semen in you is it something that your venom would be carried in? Sorry I should stop I'm going to scare you away from even wanting to try." I looked at my hands and played with my thumbs.

"Oh silly Bella tonight is going to be perfect. I don't know if it will work seeing how it hasn't been attempted before but that isn't going to stop us. It may hurt a bit but seeing as it's your first time it would hurt if it were me or anyone else, well maybe. I can safely say that protection for STD's or pregnancy is unnecessary. Now about the venom in whatever kind of fluid may be inside me I've talked it over with Carlisle and we decided that it's a negative. The venom can only be transmitted through a bite. Now I'm not worried about you being good because I'm telling you right now that you are very good. Every time we kiss it's like an explosion of pleasure so I'm not at all considering that you won't be good at this. You can seduce me like nothing else. As for me finishing well I may not be human but from what I hear yes I'll be able to finish. I'm nervous too but I'm going to try. If it doesn't work then we will figure something else out I promise. I'm a little nervous about you seeing me without clothes too. The point is tonight is about our love for one another and nothing is going to ruin that for us." His confidence was unnerving. I loved the way he looked at me. I knew that nothing in this world could ruin tonight for us.

"Then there is no way that anything could ruin tonight." I kissed him and while I was busing trying to breathe he ran his fingers through my hair.

Just then the seat belt light came on and the pilot came over the intercom.

"Please prepare for landing seats up and seat belts on please."

I set my seat up and buckled in. The landing was always my least favorite part of flying. "Hey what hotel do you want to stay at my love? There are lots of choices." He grasped my hand as the plane taxied to the gate.

"Anywhere semi-close to here I want to start the honeymoon as soon as possible my loveable, sweet, perfect, husband. I'm surprised at how much I like the sound of that." I reached up and kissed his cheek as we stood and headed toward the door. The airport was crowded and Edward didn't let go of me. We never got stuck in the crowd though. Apparently the outfits again had a purpose for us.

We made it outside and thankfully it was cloudy. I would hate to have our secret blown here. He somehow convinced this cranky looking businessman to give up his taxi for me, his new bride. I climbed into the cab and Edward climbed in after me and shut the door. "Where to?" he asked my husband.

"Halifax Marriott Harbourfront Hotel please," his eyes glowed honey at me. "If you get us there within 30 minutes I'll give you an extra $100 my good man." I couldn't even care that he was bribing the man. I was dying to get into the room and be with him and just him.

"Of course sir it won't take me that long at all sir," the man beamed at us. Though I'd be pretty happy about that offer too. "What's the occasion that you want to get there so fast sir?" I snickered as if he didn't know why I'm wearing a wedding dress.

"Well my fine sir I'm taking my new bride on our honeymoon and we don't want to waste any time in getting settled down if you know what I mean." I couldn't help it I giggled. I knew that he was telling the truth but it just sounded funny.

"Oh yes sir I understand sir, congratulations." The man sped off toward the hotel. The rest of the journey was in silence mainly because I was kissing Edwards neck and he was playing with my hair. "Here we are sir and madam. I hope you enjoy your stay here in Halifax."

"Just under 30 minutes very nice. Here is the extra $100 for you and I very much appreciate this. You are a miracle worker. Thank you." He opened the door and helped me out. "This way my love." He pulled me toward the revolving doors of the hotel of which we would be living in for the next 1-2 weeks. "Just so you know he thought that I was a very lucky man because you are very beautiful. So it isn't just me."

"Okay I'm not going to argue with you. At least not unless you prolong us getting to that hotel room any more." I smiled playfully at him. "Let's check in and get up there."

"Yes my love. Anything you say." We walked up to the counter. "I'd like the best suite available for my new bride and myself. I know it's short notice but we'll take whatever you have available for us." He flashed that smile of his and the attendant never had a chance.

"Yes sir may I have your names and the date you'd like to check out on?" her voice cracked as she stared at the perfect creature next to me.

"The name is Edward and Isabella Cullen and I would think we are staying for at least 2 weeks maybe longer but 2 weeks for sure. Do you take American Express? I can't be sure since this is Canada. If not I have a Visa." He flashed his eyes at the poor clerk.

"No sure sorry we do take Visa though so that's not a problem. Will you be needing anything tonight?" Her voice implied that she was offering more then just food or towels. "I can make sure you have anything you would possibly need." She batted her eyelashes at my husband.

"I'm certain I won't need anything but my wife, however if we need anything I'll be sure to call for it thank you." Watching her eyes turn and glare at me was just refreshing. "Now which room shall we be residing in?"

"Oh umm it looks like 523 is available, that's our nicest honeymoon suite. It should suit your needs quite nicely." I caught the bitterness but I don't think Edward did. I smiled and kissed his cheek just spite her.

"Thank you miss. You've been most helpful." He signed the receipt and picked up the keys. "Come on love we have some work to do." I blushed a violent shade of red.

"I'm coming Edward." We reached the elevator and waited for it to arrive. DING! The doors opened and I took a deep breath and stepped inside. He had already pressed the 5. The motion began as the elevator dinged at each floor. Finally the doors opened and we stepped out. "Oh I'm getting butterflies now."

"It'll be okay love. Come on the room is this way." We veered off left and headed down the hall. It was maybe 20 feet from the elevator. "Here we go Mrs. Cullen" he unlocked the door and opened it. Without notice he swept me into his arms and carried me over the threshold. The "Do not disturb" sign was already on the door as he locked it. He never set me down all he could do was kiss me. He walked over to the bed and set me down in the middle and laid down on top of me, kissing me more and more passionately.

I had trouble breathing. Even in the meadow, the kiss wasn't as passionate as this one. I moved my hands to his neck and started to undo his tie. We broke apart to get his tie over his head. Before I knew it we were kissing again. His icy lips moved so quickly it was hard to remember that this was my Edward. It was only a matter of moments before his jacket was on the floor as well as his vest when suddenly he stopped. "I forgot about the garter belt. I must take that off first." He smiled as he slid down the bed to my legs. He slowly ran his cold fingers up the inside of my thigh until he reached the little elastic belt. He started to pull it down slowly caressing my skin ever so lightly. Goosebumps ran all over me as I burned with heat in my face. "I just had an excellent idea." His voice was hardly more than a whisper. I didn't even have time to ask what he idea was. His icy lips were kissing my leg all the way up to the belt. I felt his warm breath burn against the cold kisses. I had never felt anything like this before. He finished taking the garter off with his fingers kissing me all the while.

He climbed back up toward me but stopped at my shoulder. He started kissing my shoulders to my neck and then back again. I pulled his face into my hands and kissed him once lightly on the mouth. I nudged him so that he would roll over and let me straddle him. He obliged and I was now sitting on him. "Let's just see how good I really am." I swooped down and started kissing his neck. I unbuttoned his shirt and slowly made my way down to his chest. I felt a rumble from within him that made me smile.

"Not...fair," he managed to get out before the next rumble burst through his skin. Apparently his bellybutton was a good spot to kiss. I made my way back up to his chest and lightly licked from his nipple to his ear. "Oh Bella you mustn't do that I'm about to lose control." He said just loud enough to be heard over the moan.

"You know you want me to do it." I spoke ever so softly in his ear following with a light lick. I let him sit up enough to remove his shirt completely. This time he pulled me down and started kissing my neck just behind my ear. Without notice his tongue was flicking my ear rapidly and causing a surge of pleasure to pulse through out my body. "Oh no, that is not fair. You don't... you don't... okay you win" I couldn't think straight. "No this is my game not yours and you don't get to win yet." I pulled back and looked at him. I thought I saw a little smile but it was gone so fast I couldn't be sure. At this point I was winning. He had less clothes on than me. I started kissing him again forcibly and demanding. I just wanted to make love at this point. My body was yearning for more. I broke the kiss and caught my breath; it was so easy to forget to breathe when we were kissing. I started kissing his neck, then his chest, down to his stomach. This time I was planning on going a little farther just to tease Edward. I started to undo the belt as I was kissing his torso causing mild moaning. I got his pants undone without a problem. I started to move down. I moved his boxers down just a little and started kissing his pant line. The moan he let out was much louder then the others.

"You are a mean breed of human my love," His eyes were closed and he had a goofy grin on his face. I moved his boxers just a little lower and kissed him again. His hand was suddenly pulling me up to his face. "I'm having some trouble with my being the only one losing clothes." He whispered into my ear causing me to get a new batch of goosebumps. I knew that Alice wouldn't let me wear anything ugly but I wasn't sure I liked the idea of Edward seeing me in just a bra and boy shorts. I didn't have time to think it over before his hand slid to my back and began undoing the buttons. The top half of the dress fell down my arms exposing my chest for what it was. "Now we are a little more even and I must say that you are by from the most beautiful woman in the world," his fingers ran over my back and lightly across my stomach and I sat there straddling him. Surprisingly I didn't care that I was half naked in front of him. It just felt so right.

I grabbed his hands and pulled him up so we were standing next to the bed. My dress fell to the floor and I felt his eyes follow it. I pushed on his pants and they were suddenly next to my dress on the floor. His body was still as perfect as a marble statute. He wrapped his arms around me and started kissing me again. I could see his boxers bulge out into a tent shape and that excited me. His cold touch on my skin was refreshing. I'd been building up so much heat that it was possible I was running a fever. I pushed him back on the bed and climbed back into my position. I knew that it wouldn't be long before he insisted on rolling me over but I wanted to be done with my game first. I didn't go to his face I lingered at his groin. I made sure I breathed heavily over his bulge. I kissed it lightly through his boxers and then started up toward his lips. I kissed him once before I was on my back. It happened so very quickly.

"Bella I'm sorry I can't do this. I don't think I can resist my vampire instincts here. I want you in every way you do but I want you in other ways. I really don't know if I can do this love." If he could cry he would be in tears right now.

"Oh silly vampire, it's okay. We'd agreed that we would try and we did so I can't blame you. I'm just happy I married you and that we are here in this very foreign hotel room together." I sat up and kissed his cheek. "Let's get dressed and get me some dinner." My stomach felt like it was shaking the whole building. I reached down and picked up my beautiful dress and slid it back on. "After I eat we need to go shopping Mr. Cullen."

"Yes Mrs. Cullen, whatever you desire you shall have." He pulled his pants back on but left his shirt off to my great pleasure. "What would my bride like for dinner tonight? Hamburger, pizza, steak, pasta, Chinese, mac and cheese, tacos, what does Bella want to eat?"

I sat for a moment pondering the wonder of dinner. "I do in fact believe that I would like my last meal to be a big bowl of popcorn and candy!" I laughed at the confused look on his face.

"Popcorn and candy? That's not a meal and what in the world to you mean last meal? You know I can't change you here the walls aren't thick enough and the thirst would be too much for you." He voice had an edge in it and eyes were alarmed.

"Its okay Edward I'm not asking for you to change me here. The whole point of coming here was so that we could have my last human experience and well since that isn't working out I thought we might want to go ahead and get me ready for eternity and well then we could have all the wild passion we want." I walked over to him and gave him a kiss. One of those passionate kisses that women use to tease a man. "Unless you maybe want to try again. Maybe it won't be as bad the second time."

"You will most certainly be the death of me Bella." He swooped his arms around me as we began our foreplay again. "I'll try but I can't promise anything I hope you know that." He whispered into my ear while slowly undoing my dress again.

"Of course I know that but I don't mind but things always got easier with us as time went on. So why should sex be any different? Besides Alice already told me that I don't have to worry I'll have this experience before you turn me." I smiled at him as I undid his belt.

"And you will be the death of me and to tell you the truth I can't wait." I kissed his neck and down again to his bellybutton. He grabbed my arms and pulled me back up. His kiss sent complete ecstasy through my veins. I ran my hands through his hair and just focused on breathing through the kiss.

He pulled back from the kiss. "Oh Bella you are unbelievable at this." His voice was hardly more then a whisper. As he said those words his hands slid down my back and my dress fell to the floor. I ran my hands down his sides and pushed gently on his pants and they fell to the floor with little resistance. He guided me to the bed and I laid down. This time I was going to let him have his fun that way he couldn't get too excited to fast for me. It was only matters of minutes until the rest of our clothes were lying in a heap on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"That was perfect Edward! In everyway possible! Thank you for trying again." I snuggled into his chest and just laid there. "I don't even want food anymore and after that you would think that I would need something to eat." I giggled and I turned my head to meet his eyes. "What are you thinking?" I asked him ever so quietly.

"I was just thinking that I've never been as happy as I am right now. Everything has been perfect for us." He pulled the blanket up so that I wouldn't catch cold. "I don't ever want to leave this room. We'll have all of our food delivered straight to us so we'll never leave." His eyes lit up so much I couldn't believe it.

"As great as that sounds my dear husband, you can't have your food delivered to us here." I looked at him with great concern.

"Nonsense Alice already sent me a container with some grizzly in it. I'll be fine. All I ask is that you wait here while I drink in the bathroom. Just to be safe." He kissed my head and ran his hand through my hair.

"Okay Mr. I'm always prepared." I teased. YAWN! "Wow I didn't think I was going to get tired yet but I guess I am. I know I should sleep but I don't want to." My eyes began to droop.

"Its okay Bells just sleep I'll be right here waiting for you when you get up." His voice did the trick. My eyes closed and softly he hummed my lullaby in my ears. Soon the exhaustion took over.

"_Just tell me where you are Jake, please!" I called out into the forest. My hair was completely messed up and covered in twigs and leaves. I heard the howling again this time with more agony then before. "Jacob please, where are you?" I tripped over a root and instead of getting up I sat there covered in every earthy material. "Please Jacob stop running, please for me." I was barely whispering to myself. The howling stopped abruptly after those words slid out of my mouth. Nothing made a sound. _

I hit my head on something cold and hard. "Edward, is that you? It's dark I can't see." My memory was getting clearer.

"I'm here love. You were dreaming about Jake again." His voice trailed off in sadness. "I know you want to be with me but you are still in pain about this and it kills me to know that you're still hurting. I love you Bella, you know that I just want this to go away so you don't feel the pain anymore." He sat up and rolled out of bed.

"Where are you going, don't go I need you here with me," my voice crackled and the tears came out and I just couldn't control it. The light flicked on and instantly his stone arms were scooping me into him.

"Oh Bella I'll never leave you ever again. I just wanted to see your beautiful face, so I turned the light on that's all." He kissed me softly and let me wail into his chest. My lullaby playing lightly under my screams how long he hummed I don't know but sleep overcame me.

"_Oh Edward we are so lucky, he's looks just like you." I held the little bundle up to show him. "His eyes are so pretty and his skin is just lovely. I know that Esme and Carlisle are going to have a fit but he's prefect. What do you want to name our son?" He reached out and wrapped his arms around the little bundle. _

"_Well I believe he looks just like a Blake to me. What do you think of that Bells?" He smiled down at me and I nodded in agreement. "He really is perfect but you're right Bells the family isn't going to believe it."_

"_I'm surprised Alice hasn't called to see what's going on." I stated rather dully. "I can't wait for them to meet him. I just want to get on the plane now."_

I screamed and jumped up off Edward. "Oh my gosh! That was the strangest thing ever." I got up and ran to the bathroom before my husband had a chance to say anything to me.

KNOCK KNOCK "Bella what the heck just happened here? You're kind of scaring me." I looked in the mirror and down at my stomach. I reached out and turned the faucet on and splashed my face with the cold water. "Bella I'm coming in now." His voice normally soothed me but now him being in the same room as me made me jumpy. "What on earth just happened hear love?" He tried to come closer to me but I stepped back and he froze. "Bella you have to say something I'm freaking out."

"You're freaking out imagine that, cause I'm freaking out!" I didn't mean to yell at him but I did. "I'm effing pregnant Edward! You told me that I couldn't get pregnant! You lied to me and now we're going to have a son!" I gasped for air.

"Okay Bella permission to come closer please," I gave a quick nod. "Bella I'm dead I can't get you pregnant it just isn't possible for one and two how on earth did you manage to come to that conclusion?" He didn't touch me but it appeared like he was dying to cradle me in his arms to calm me down.

"That dream I had was so real we had a son and he was just like you only human but I had him here in the 2 weeks we're staying here I had a baby, your baby. I freaked out. I'm sorry." I wrapped myself around him. "I suppose Alice would call us if I was actually pregnant though."

"You are very right about that Bella. Alice wouldn't wait to ask us about that. I'm sorry that you aren't sleeping well I really wish I could do something about it. It pains me to see you like this." His eyes pierced my soul. "I love you and I wish I could give you children but you know I can't it doesn't work that way, even though it's never been tried before." His arms reached up and he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I love you too but I don't need children. I made that choice already I'd rather have you any day of the week…" RING RING! My stood frozen, not a muscle moved as Edward reached for his phone in his pocket. He glanced at the caller ID and flipped it open.

"Hey Alice what's going on? I thought you guys weren't going to be disturbing us on our first honeymoon, you know this is the most special one." He voice sounded very irritated and he stood very tensely against my stiff embrace. He didn't say a word more to me as he backed away from me. I stood there completely baffled and a little frightened.

"Are you sure Alice?" His voice gave him away there was a hint of fear quivering behind his brave, nothing's wrong act. "Okay thank you Alice." His phone was gone before I saw his hands move. He pulled me into a strong hug and inhaled deeply. "You smell so delectable my gorgeous wife. I don't know about you but I would just love to go and use the hot tub right about now." His started to pull me out of the bathroom.

"Umm sorry Edward but I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what that was about." I placed my feet firmly on the ground and crossed my arms across my chest. "I can't believe you thought you could ignore the fact that Alice called right in the middle of our issue. You will tell Edward Cullen!" I couldn't hide my fear or anger and I didn't want to.

"Bella she didn't see you pregnant don't worry about that love." His eyes were lying to me. "It's nothing I want to worry about right now I just want to enjoy every second of being alone with the wonderful human woman I married." He definitely wasn't lying about that.

"Edward you were as stiff as a door what the heck happened?" I couldn't help it but I started raising my voice. "You are going to tell me and you are going to tell me know!"

"Bella." His voice trailed off pleading with me to drop it. "It isn't important right now. Please don't push this, please." I knew he wasn't going to budge but I had to keep trying.

"No I have every right to know. I'm your wife. She's my sister and in 2 weeks I'm going to be a vampire too so you might as well tell me before I make myself sick with worry about having a dead baby!" I was trying to hit him where it was going to hurt him the most. I promised I wouldn't use Jake against him but I was getting pretty close to breaking that promise.

"Come with me to the hot tub and I promise I'll tell you okay." He leaned in a kissed me lightly. He led me over to the balcony and opened the door. The moon was almost visible through the clouds. "I love you!" He turned around and looked me in the eye with his dazzling stare. His lips were pressed against mine for just a moment. His hands removed what little I was wearing as I did the same to him. "I'm going to turn the bubbles on love."

The tub was centered in the middle of balcony steam filling our site. I walked over and sat down on the edge of the pool sinking my feet into the brilliantly warm water. Bubbles erupted from the various jets and the cold set of arms was around me and my husband was in the water in front of me. His abdomen sliding against my legs was truly a sensation that one just can't forget, the icy cold vampire in the boiling pot about to become the witch's dinner. "I bet this is what lobsters feel like when we cook them." I laughed a little and my perfect husband smiled and pulled me into the water kissing me all the while.

"Don't you dare think you're getting out of this, now tell me," I tried to sound sexy as I broke our lips apart. "You promised!"

"Oh Bella can't we just sit here and love each other in everyway possible?" His face was inches from mine and he voice was more tempting then ever before and he was pulling out his hardcore vampire dazzle ability. He gently started kissing my neck and pulled me closer. I shut my eyes and arched my back burning with the lust I'm sure he was creating on purpose.

"Maybe for a little while." I couldn't help it he hit all my buttons. His tongue was now flicking my ear lope and well how can you resist that feeling. I ran my tongue lightly over his neck and proceeded to start kissing his neck and his shoulder and then I suddenly pushed him away from me "Okay that was a little while now tell me!"

"Fine Bella, Alice did have a vision about us but there were only pieces of it and she thinks, and I agree, that's because Jacob is going to show up. Thus that would cause her not to see the whole thing. I'm not sure what is going to happen but until something comes up I don't want to worry about it. I'm sorry at least it can change if he changes his mind." I sat there stunned at his words. I leaned my head on his chest and sat there in silence for a few minutes. "I love you." His lips pressed against my head and I turned up to look at him. Those topaz eyes luring me closure to him. I pressed my lips to him and starting molding our faces together in a rapidly growing passionate kiss, our hands flying around in the moment. Our faces broke free. "Do you really want to do this hear in the hot tub love?" he asked sounding exotic with a slightly smirk on his face.

"Oh bring it on if you dare." I whispered sucking on his earlobe. I slid over into position. How could something like this feel so right? Our bodies melted into one and our movement caused slight spillage of the tubs contents. Our panting and moans could not be softened. Everything just flowed so naturally neither of us could refrain from exploding.

"I really could get used to that. I can't wait until I'm not so breakable and we can be really wild and crazy." Edward scooped me into his arms and carried me back into the room. "Can we maybe get dressed and go eat some dinner I'm officially starving?" My stomach screamed up at me.

"Of course let's put on our wedding clothes and go get dinner." He handed me my dress and I slipped it on, he of course was all ready dressed. "Let's go get some food and maybe some new clothes to hold us over." He let out a laugh and couldn't help but smile at him. He was just so perfect.

"Okay let's go." I stumbled towards the door and opened it. "Are you coming or am I dining alone tonight?" I raised one of my eyebrows up and waiting for him to come to me. It didn't take long before his arms wrapped themselves around me as we headed down the hall. "I'm so hungry I want something like steak or pork tonight!" My stomach screeched at me yet again and all Edward could do was laugh.

"Oh silly Bella you can have both if you want just as long as you make that noise stop it's so loud I can barely here all the couples on the floor. I couldn't help but snicker at that I had almost forgotten about him hearing everyone thoughts.

"This must be agony for you so many lovers here doing things you probably didn't want to know about it." I stretched up and kissed him tenderly.

"It's just excruciating and I despise every moment that you aren't touching or kissing me so please don't stop" he pleaded with me pulling me into a deep kiss as we waited for the elevator to arrive.

There was a faint DING in the background and he pushed me into the elevator never breaking the kiss. I couldn't even tell you if there were other people in there with us, all that mattered to me was keeping my lips pressed tightly to his. My hands slid down his stomach and around and up his back while his ran through my hair and clutched my waist. This is how I wanted to stay for all of time, just kissing him. My stomach screamed up at me and he broke the kiss to laugh. "Oh love we need to remember to feed you more often." His faced formed that uneven smile that could make my heart skip beats.

The door opened and the noise of the lobby filled my ears. "I just want a quick burger and they can make it while we go to the personal shopping center and get some new clothes. I really just want to go back upstairs." I flushed a brilliant shape of crimison.

"Alright Bella anything you want. This is your honeymoon after all." He headed toward the service desk, the woman that was there when we checked in stood behind the counter. As we approached she looked up and she appeared to have lost all brain to mouth waves. "Excuse me miss. We need you to have the chef perpare one hambuger and one plate of ravoli for room 523. I want that taken up to the room pronto." This woman never stood a chance. I doubt she was going to bother charging him for the dinners. "Now with that being said I need to purchase some new clothes can you point me into the right direction." Her arm pointed toward the dining room.

"There is a store located just past the dining room. I'm sure you will find the quatlity to your liking sir, and mam." She paused longer then normal before addressing me. If I wasn't mistaking either she sounded a bit hostile toward me as well.

'Thank you." He gentlely pulled me towards the store. "I know you want to make this quick so do you mind if I pick out the clothes?"

My heart leaped for joy. I hated shopping and him offering to take care of it all just pushed more bliss into my tiny body. "By all means Edward I just want you and I to be alone upstairs." I gave my seductive voice another try. Apparently it worked better then I thought. Edward's body shivered and then stood totally still.

"Oh Bella you are dangerous." My body about exploded with the level of pleasure I recieved from his voice.

"Not nearly the way you are. I have never recieved a surge like that before now hurry because we have some work to do, when we get back upstairs." I stopped at that. My intentions to keep his mind wondering apparently worked very well. His speed wasn't quite human but it wasn't quite vampire either. It was a man craving his wife. Little did he know that the honeymoon was no where close to over.


End file.
